


sometimes i dream my bones are hollow

by torches



Category: Top wo Nerae 2! Diebuster
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be birds waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes i dream my bones are hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepfighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepfighter/gifts).



She's spent years reconstructing near-dead genera on - little more than an educated _guess_ , really; it's not like there's enough animals around to tell her this is how the ecosystem must work to achieve this specific result, because all the data she has only tells her what it looked like _then_ , and there's just some aspects of primitive Earth she'll never be able to restore and nobody can accurately predict what will happen without them. But she's moved the Earth with a thought before; she can do it again. She'll be persistent.

There will be birds waiting, when they return.


End file.
